


lame vacancy

by labrnth



Series: 字母集 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: and then they stumble towards love.





	lame vacancy

 

 

　　深呼吸。

　　使肺臟飽滿地、充斥空氣再緩緩吐出。他重覆著。

　　緊緊擰著眉，把臉埋進手掌間，坐在那張銀灰色的沙發上正對空白的牆壁。他的思緒凌亂得紛擾感官，負面情緒推擠著湧出胸口、難以一一數清，於是決定將其稱作沮喪。

　　Draco Malfoy重重吐了一口氣，從指尖窺探那片剝去壁紙的牆。

　　又安靜地閉上眼，他再次緩慢地呼吸。牆上什麼都沒有，小心掛上的相框全被取了下來，他可以想像那個男子鼓著臉頰憤然揮動魔杖下達指令的神情，倘若對方因為過於粗魯不小心撞到自己他也不意外。

　　白得徹底。男子把自己的一切收拾好，才離開。

　　他拍眨眼簾，酸澀的眸子凝視起空蕩蕩的牆，說不出話來。

　　

　　──或者說，不知道該說什麼，他甚至連他倆為什麼吵架都記得不是很清楚。

　　

　　他們向來如此。絆著彼此前進，嗑嗑碰碰。

　　相處時間太久，他們會忘記一些擅自認定為不重要的小事，少了尊重、一切過於理所當然，導致相互嘲諷成為一種習慣，壓抑的不安和憤怒總會在一個時間點爆開、一發不可收拾。

　　Malfoy從沒能細數對方和他爭執的每個理由，反正肯定都是些不必要的蠢事、或者反反覆覆提起的家常便飯。他們連早餐該吃什麼都能爭論不休，想起來連自己都覺得相當無趣，鼻尖發出微弱的悶哼，他恥笑著。

　　挪動著僵硬的身體起身，小腿搖搖晃晃支撐著身體，他走過去輕撫凹凸不平的水泥牆，想起上頭的壁紙是對方挑選的。

　　他可真健忘，可不是嗎？

　　粉塵沾在他的指尖，腦海中響起男子的咆哮，說他不過是個驕傲自大又過份自私的愚蠢貴族，扭曲的面容除了憤怒別無其他情緒。他不清楚為什麼當時自己只是抱著雙臂處在那兒，冷冷地喊對方自我感覺良好的救世主。

　　無所謂，反正男子已經離開了。

　　攥緊拳頭，Malfoy咬牙，低沉的呻吟自唇齒漏出。

　　

* * *

 

 

 

　　笨拙、那唯一得以形容他們的詞彙。

　　Love is clumsy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

　　

　　Malfoy從睡夢中驚醒。汗水沾濕髮梢，黏膩貼在後頸。

　　伸手摸索魔杖，甩上了一個降溫咒，午後的室內是難耐的悶熱。他往習慣性往懷裡那個人應在的位置摸去，肩上沒有往常的重量、毫無溫度，碎了一聲「Merlin」隨即翻身離開床舖。

　　他忘記他夢見什麼了，只是一個微弱尖細的聲音嚷嚷著提醒他男子不在他身邊。

　　他擰開浴室的水龍頭，伸手試了試水溫，隨即俯下身把自己塞到水龍頭下，讓水流澆熄他的焦躁。水沿著頭頂而下，浸濕了他的頭髮、耳朵，然後是下巴。

　　起身的瞬間他撩起黏在額際的髮絲，把它們向後梳理，直到覆蓋他整個頭頂。他感覺到水珠滑下臉頰，癢癢的，有點悶，聚在下巴、順著喉結輕輕滑動，染濕的領口沉重。

　　該死，他忘了把上衣脫下。

　　Malfoy瞥了一眼鏡中的倒影，他溼答答的頭髮是一種暗沉的金色，疲憊不堪的神色另他心驚。他的睫毛濕潤得結成縷，髮梢的水滴滴答答打在磁磚地上，他沒有給自己多餘思考的時間，褪下襯衫，任由肌膚暴露於空氣中，扭緊水龍頭。

　　他考慮不再取笑會因為獨自在床上醒來而恐慌的男子，因為那的確令人感到極為不安。

　　忽然之間口乾舌燥。

　　他快步略過那面白淨的牆，走向廚房替想自己倒了一杯水。室內很昏暗，他連電燈都沒心情開，光線從厚重的簾子之間漏出細細一線，摸索出一個玻璃杯，他把它伸到飲水機下，放在那兒直到水溢出來。

　　水沾濕手指的瞬間，Malfoy在心裡嘀咕了一個沒由的髒字，趕緊抽回杯子。

　　一手撐著流理台，聽著自己胸膛的呼吸聲，心臟用力敲打著，近乎穿透背部，他不曾這麼清晰地感覺到一個人的生活是安靜的。

　　奄奄一息的喉嚨催促他拿起杯子，他不知道他在小心什麼，只是好像每個動作都很緩慢，貼上杯緣的薄唇染上濕潤的深色，喉結滾動著、吞嚥。

　　嚐起來一點苦，和不自然的酸。

　　開始習慣黑暗的眼睛還能看見杯子裡載浮載沉的粉塵。

　　

　　他們之間的親吻時常有血的味道。

　　唇瓣毫無克制力道地撞在一起、嚙咬和舔吮，以及不甘示弱。Malfoy並不討厭，尤其是當男子輕咬他的舌尖，再用那雙碧綠色的眸子望過來作為挑釁，他極為樂意沉溺在這樣的吻之中。

　　他坐在客廳的沙發上，緩緩撫摸乾澀的嘴唇、瞪著玄關，好像男子下一秒就會猶如往常打開門，一邊著扯著衣服的領口說道「我回來了」。

　　撕下嘴唇上一小塊薄皮，鐵鏽的味道於唇齒間劃開。緊咬著下唇，傷口暴露在空氣中綻開輕微疼痛感。他在癥結著難以說清的事物，他應早早挪步向對方道歉卻沒有做到。

　　這就像是一場遊戲，先和對方認錯就輸了。然而執拗的自尊心在一旁跳腳要他撐著面子也要獲勝。

　　他們之間總是充斥喧囂和爭吵，自同窗以來便是如此。

　　相互礙著彼此的前進，無情諷刺著對方、不間斷的作弄和嘲弄。

　　那隻Malfoy雪貂總癡笑著對方的幼稚，卻沒發現最後繞了一圈沒有長大的是自己；黃金男孩會擰著眉嫌棄對方、發誓不肯和Slytherin的鉑金貴族好上，卻沒發現到頭來嘴裡嘀嘀咕咕的都是他。

　　Harry憤恨每當Malfoy成功陷害他沾沾自喜的笑容，就像Malfoy沒喜歡過三人組湊在一起時大笑得盡興的Harry。

　　笨拙地、以「討厭他」為藉口傷害對方。

　　

　　過了許久，他們才想起那句被遺忘的「吾愛源於吾恨」。

 

 

* * *

 

 

　　

　　Malfoy輕輕咋舌，把自己陷進沙發裡。

　　他發現男子施了一點小把戲，讓屋子裡的金色及紅色全換上Slytherin的銀色和綠色。這讓他有點不習慣，對方可老是堅持著總要有一兩樣物品是自己學院的顏色，忽然之間卻讓步了。

　　倘若這是想引起他注意的一種刻意，效果顯著。

　　他曾指著墨綠色的窗簾和那張深紅色的手扶椅，告訴對方他可不想一年四季都是聖誕節的氛圍。男子胡言亂語了一兩句，靠過來用一個吻把他說服。一個柔軟、輕柔的吻。

　　回憶方至此，胃部裡有什麼蠕動翻滾了起來，湧上喉際。

　　緩慢地、深呼吸，像是想覆蓋一切不適。

　　當他正又將疲憊的雙眼闔上之時，一聲現形小小的「啵」令他睜開眸。

　　那個該死的救世主尷尬地站在那邊，瞪著他好像沒有意料到會立即和他對質。

　　眼睛依舊是透亮的綠色，男子揉亂自己的頭髮，閃電形狀的疤微微露了出來。接著對方低下頭去，安靜地凝視起自己的雙腳，扭扭捏捏。Malfoy望著對方，張口、又緩緩閉上。最後深吸了一口氣。

　　……Potter。

　　沙啞的聲音充斥彼此的氛圍，簡單的叫喚使得對方震了一下，卻沒有抬頭回應他。男子模模糊糊囁嚅了什麼，蜷縮在嘴邊的話語細軟，令Malfoy起身走過去，略為傾下身子靠近對方的臉龐。

　　男子死瞪著腳尖，不願和他對視。

　　

　　「我想你應該有什麼要對我說。」

　　他拖著漫漫的貴族腔，柔聲細語，每當他這麼做總會惹得對方煩躁。他嘲笑著自己，內心叫囂著要自己閉嘴，別做個如此無禮幼稚的人卻徒勞無功。

　　「那句話是怎麼說來著……Sorry？」

　　

　　尾音落下的瞬間Malfoy聽見空氣凝結的瞬間。

　　他們僵在那兒片刻，令他焦急，直到男子擰著眉緩緩轉過來望向他。

　　Damn, Malfoy. You’re such a bitch.

　　柔軟的唇蠕動著，吐出尖銳的字句。男子靠上來，摟緊他的脖子親吻。濕潤的舌尖交纏、舔弄著口腔，他們匆忙把雙唇疊在一起，鼻尖差點撞在一塊兒。

　　舌頭摩娑著上顎，滑過齒齦，Malfoy咬了對方的下唇，就如同男子狠狠吸吮了他的上唇，他抓著對方的後腦杓扭過幾分角度，吻得更沉。他微微瞇起眼，偷瞄那個專心接吻的男子一眼，纖長的眼睫毛輕輕顫動。

　　好吧，他希望這是代表對方原諒他了。

　　

　　──They just couldn’t help, but loving each other desperately.

　　

　　Malfoy扯開一絲笑意，輕輕悶哼。

　

 

 


End file.
